This invention relates to means for protecting the interior of an automobile, through the application of a shade generally to the interior of an automobile window, for the purpose of preventing the entrance of damaging sun rays and the generation of damaging heat.
Numerous styles of auto screens have long been available in the art. For example, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,460, upon an automobile window protector, and which is incorporated herein by reference, shows the fabrication of such a sheet, made of flexible material, and which could be applied to both the interior and exterior of the window of an automobile. In addition, my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,262, and which issued as Re-examination certificate No. B1 5,024,262, and which is incorporated herein by reference, shows a compactly foldable automobile sunshade, which provided for inherent resiliency, at least around its perimeter loop, to hold the shade in its opened configuration, and to provide protection at the vicinity of the automobile window, but which could likewise be reduced in its size through folding of its frame into a more compact arrangement for storage.
The patent to Soukup, No. 1,927,137, shows an adjustable glare shield, for use within a motor vehicle. The patent to Lessard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,792, discloses an automobile rain visor. The patent to Surtin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,414, shows an automobile window shade device, comprising a pair of duplicate fan-shaped protectors for mounting to an automobile window. The patent to Maguire, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,572, shows a similar type of dual fan arrangement for providing a sunshade for an automobile. The patent to Tung-Chow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,149, discloses window blinds for a vehicle, incorporating suction cups for adherence to a supporting surface adjacent the automobile window. The patent to Gavrieli, U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,090, discloses a fan-type automobile window shade. The patent to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,998, discloses an automobile sunshade, being adjustable, and which can be extended longitudinally to cover different sized automobile windows, during application. The patent to Platsis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,883, shows another vehicular sun shield, formed as a collapsible fan like member. This device also discloses the use of a plurality of pleats, formed into the configuration of the fan, for screening purposes, once extended. The patent Ruan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,220, discloses a pleated fan type sunshade for motor vehicles. The U.S. design Pat. No. Des. 301,449, to Silva, shows another type of automobile sunscreen formed of a pleated like member.
The United States patent to Cheny, U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,048, discloses what is a magnetically secured windshield cover, which overlies and remains contiguous with the exterior of the automobile windshield. The prior patent to Shelton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,421, shows an automobile windshield awning, for locating and extending forwardly of the automobile windshield, and to protect it against the elements. The patent Ealey, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,264, shows a related type of windshield protector. The patent to Shafia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,943, discloses an adjustable vehicle sunshade, for fitting externally over the windshield and driver and passenger side windows. The patent to Sing, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,215, discloses a thermal insulating shade for application over a vehicle window or windshield.
The patent to Eubanks, U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,980, discloses another form of more permanent type of windshield shade. The patent to Sarver, U.S. Pat. No. 4,560,245, discloses a vehicular windshield curtain for inhibiting heating transfer. The patent to Marchman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,969, shows a vehicle windshield and rear window cover. The patent to Gump, U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,652, shows a safety device for the side window of an early vehicle. The patent to Tubman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,790,333 shows a rear glare guard for an early vehicle. The patent to Crane, U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,447, discloses a sun shield, formed as a curtain, for application to the interior of an automobile window. The patent to Mahoney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,007, discloses a vehicle screen/shade. The patent to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,591, shows a removable protective vehicle windshield screen. The patent to Cline, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,558, discloses a rollable sunshield for vehicles. The patent to Richards, U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,039, shows another form of windshield shade, this one apparently made out of some type of paperboard, and which is collapsible for folding into a smaller configuration. The patent to Bruhl, U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,836, shows a glare shield for use interiorly of an automobile window. The patent to Drozt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,598,770, shows a flexible window screen. The patent to Kocinski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,901, shows an ice shield for application to the exterior of an automobile windshield. The patent to Osborn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,599,066, shows a multi-panel device for application over the windshield, to provide it with coverage particularly against inclement weather. The patent to Pinkerton, U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,977, shows a one-man automobile cover, for covering the entire vehicle. The patent to Moszelt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,630, shows a windshield cover for application over the windshield, as noted. The patent to Ketchum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,129, shows a similar type of windshield cover. The patent to Naterman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,647, discloses an adjustable visor for vehicle windshields. The patent to Omerly, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,242, shows another form of exterior windshield protector. Finally, the patent to Gregg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,947, shows a sunscreen for motor vehicle, and which is apparently made of some form of paperboard, and is foldable into a more compact structure for storage.